An inFAMOUS Nick Wilde
by Newt the Salty Gamer
Summary: After a run in with a conduit, Nick is given powers. He can choose either to turn against his loved ones and those he holds dear to his heart, or he can choose to protect them with everything he has.
First fanfic, plz dun judge ;-;

Anyway, here we go...

But before that: **BOLD = Major story parts and flashbacks**

 _Italics = Thoughts_

Underline = ? I dunno yet

Nick Wilde was running as fast as his legs would carry him.

Sure he was fast, but not fast enough to be able to keep up with a cheetah. His feet furiously pounded the pavement as he weaved through the crowd running away from the obvious danger, only losing track of his target for a few seconds at a time. This was no normal criminal, it was a conduit. These beings have been the cause of many, many murders, and have yet nobody can understand why or how they got their superhuman abilities.

"God DAMN this guy is fast" Muttered Nick to nobody in particular.

He saw the suspect turn into an alley and went to follow him in.

 _"Funny"_ thought Nick.

Just a year ago I would never have even considered chasing a conduit like this, yet here he was in a full police uniform, the one thing he used to fear when still scamming people on the streets, and chasing the one person he would never have wanted to cross paths with. Nick rounded the corner and cut into the alleyway only to be greeted by the uneasy surprise of nothing.

"Strange..." Muttered Nick "How the hell could he have disappeared like that. Even from a conduit, I would expect at least a clue..."

"Maybe you should try to look up officer." Said a voice.

Nick looked up only to be greeted by the sight of a cheetah falling onto him. The same perp he had been chasing.

"Get off me **RIGHT NO-** " Nick managed to get out before feeling a burning sensation rush through his bones, searing his skin and shaking him to the very core.

" **AAAAAAAAUUUGHHH!"** screamed Nick as the Conduit pumped seemingly limitless amounts of energy into his body.

"You see how a life like ours is copper, it ain't easy... Something you will understand **REAL** soon..." said the conduit, or Bio-Terrorists as some would call them.

"The name's Sam, remember that name." Said the conduit (Or "SAM") as he, with one final push forced an unbearable amount of heat into Nick's body.

"We could use another smoke type by our side." Sam managed to say before disintegrating (Is that right?) into ribbons of smoke and going through a vent at the side of the alley. Sirens could be heard a few blocks over as Judy ran over to Nick, obviously heartbroken that... that... that **MONSTER** had nearly killed him. It burned her fingers as she tried to drag him out of the alley for the emergency medical services being provided, something that wasn't supposed to happen.

Nick opened his eyes, to be greeted by a hug and...

A warm sensation in his body.

"Wah... What happened?" He moaned as he tried to sit up. A warm sensation flowing through his veins.

"You've been out for the past week Mr. Wilde... That bio-terrorist did quite a number on you. Lucky that your still alive in fact." Said the doctor, a female wolf.

"I advise that you think and call for backup before giving chase to a conduit Wilde..." said a gruff voice from the side, obviously Chief Bogo.

"I was worried sick about you!" cried a softer voice to his left, and as Nick turned it was revealed to be Judy, the one who had, and still was, hugging him.

"Well sorry I-" Nick was cut off before a sudden burst of energy created an aura around his body, pushing Judy away and causing everybody in the room to look awestruck at the sight before them.

"Did... the conduit... do this to me?" asked Nick, fear painfully evident in his voice.

"Nick..." he heard Chief Bogo mumble.

"Oh my god..." muttered Judy.

"How in the... what?" the doctor managed to choke out.

"It is... well quite shocking that this could happen to you Officer Wilde... But before we proceed any further with the hows, whats, whens, and whys, I must ask you, if with these new powers, responsibilities, will you be our ally? Or our enemy?" asked Chief Bogo immediately getting over his shock or at least hiding it.

It took a minute for Nick to answer, the aura still circling around him.

"This is- um, I guess..."

Okay that is the first chapter of this story. It will get much more action packed later on and I promise to read your reviews.

But I must know, would you like Nick to..

 **1) TURN EVIL AND JOIN THE CONDUITS**

or

 **2) STAY GOOD AND REMAIN THE THE ZPD**

 **:D PLZ VOTE EVIL I HAVE SO MANY GOOD IDEAS... :3 Am terrible person and I am proud**


End file.
